Power driven wheelchairs generally include right and left drive wheels driven by a motor controller via corresponding right and left drive motors. A power driven wheelchair may also include actuators, motors, or other devices to control user support surfaces, such as seats, backs, leg rests, foot rests, or head rests. These various actuators, motors, and other devices may be controlled via a user interface device. The user interface device may include input devices, such as a joystick, pushbuttons and other types of switches, potentiometers and other types of control devices, and output devices, such as a graphic display, alphanumeric display, or indicators. Input devices for special needs users, such as a proportional head control, a sip n′ puff system, a fiber optic tray array, a proximity head array, or a proximity switch array, may also be provided as a user interface device or as a remote input to the user interface device.
Examples of power driven wheelchairs are provided in a product brochure entitled “Invacare® Storm® Series TDX™ Power Wheelchairs, including Formula™ Powered Seating,” Form No. 03-018, 2004 from Invacare Corporation of Elyria, Ohio, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference. Additional examples of power driven wheelchairs are provided in another product brochure entitled “Invacare® Tarsys® Series Powered Seating System,” Form No. 00-313, 2002 from Invacare Corporation, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference.
Currently, a separate remote programmer unit may be used to set or modify programmable parameters, such as calibration values associated with operation and support of a given power driven wheelchair. Currently when a fault condition of one more wheelchair components is detected, a fault code is logged for later extraction and analysis using the remote programming unit. Examples of remote programmers and their use in conjunction with a power driven wheelchair are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,122 to Wakefield, II and U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,981 to Wakefield, II et al., both assigned to Invacare Corporation. The contents of both of these patents are fully incorporated herein by reference.